


The Unlucky Sea Prince

by winchestered_again



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, This will make you cry, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, like barely any context, some hapiness, very short flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: What if Percy didn't go to Camp when he was 12, but much later? What if his mom had died when he was young? What if the abuse was worse than anyone expected? What if?NOTE: VERY short chapters because I'm writing three stories at a time like the idiot I am.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Will you Lie in Willow's Way?" by Viole Jyu Grace on ffnet

I was running out of air by the time I got to the police station.

They all gave me worried looks as I approached the desk. They probably thought I was homeless or something.

"Sir?" I ask the man at the desk.

"Yes, child?"

"I'm scared. The bad man killed my mommy. She told me to run. She told me to get help,"I say tears pouring out of my sea-green eyes.

"What's your name, child?"

"Pwercy Jackson."The man nods and leads me to a back room.

There was a leather couch and toys scattered all over the floor. The walls were a baby blue color and the carpet was white. The man knelt down in front of me.

"Do you think you'll be okay in here? Do you want anything to eat or drink?Or a pillow and blanket?"he asks.

I nod."Just a bwanket, Sir,"I say quietly. He nods and leaves. He comes back a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket that he hands to me.

"We got a code 73, 39, and 46. Kid's in the safe room. I need an address on Jackson,"The man says as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I pick up a teddy bear and lay down on the soft couch, the memories of my mother's death still haunting me.

I fall asleep, not noticing a pair of sea-green eyes watching over me.


	2. Chapter 2

But that was years ago. Ever since then I've been living with my stepdad, the one that killed my mother. They found him innocent and put me in his care, ignoring my pointless protests.

Though sometimes I see a man watching me. He looks exactly like me with silver eyes. He tells me things, but I never listen. 

My teachers worried about my mental health. They managed to convince my stepdad to get me checked out. 

Dyslexia, ADHD, and schizophrenia. 

I never went back to that school.

I never got treatment.

He didn't care. No one did.

Or so I thought

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? I'm trying to talk to you." She was the only one to ever talk to me.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. You?"

"Percy Jackson." She smiles at me.

"Can we be friends?" Her grey eyes shine with hope, a feeling now foreign to me.

"Okay."

And just like that, we were inseparable. Until the incident:

"Which one do you like better?" I don't answer. Instead, I just stare at the blank wall.

That's when I started to sway.

"Percy?" My eye color flickers in my left eye. I continue staring.

"Percy?" She tries again. I start to feel light-headed.

"Mrs. White!" is the last thing I hear before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy? You awake, buddy?" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I open my eyes.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Dr. Apollo. Are you aware of all of your mental issues?" I give him a confused look.

He tells me something that changes my life.

Dyslexia, ADHD, schizophrenia, Multiple Personality Disorder, and Bipolar Disorder.

None of them could be cured.

The next few days were a blur through my 7-year-old eyes.

I was released from the hospital, went back to school, received 'punishments', and went back to my normal life.

But disaster struck again. In the form of a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

As Percy and I were drawing, he suddenly clutched his head as if it were being torn open.

"Percy?"

'No. No. No," he repeats like a mantra.

Then he goes back to normal.

But his eyes weren't the vibrant sea-green I remember. They were a melted silver with fire-colored specks.

The color flickers between the two before staying silver. He looks at me.

"Have you ever killed a person?" The question surprises me.

"N-no. Wh-" He interrupts me.

"Have you ever witnessed a murder?"

"No. Wh-" He interrupts again.

"I did once." He laughs, which confuses me." He did this. He broke my mind. He killed my mother. And he will pay."

His eyes go back to their normal sea-green.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

I look at her. "What?"

"What happened to your mom?"

I look down, my eyes tearing up. Memories of my dead mother appearing in my head. I mentally push the memories away.

"She's dead." And with that, I fade into a memory.

_\-----flashback------_

_ "No! Don't hurt him!" I hear my mother yelling. It's been happening a lot lately.  _

_ I get off the bed and go into the living room. I freeze when I see what's happening. My eyes meet my mom's. _

_ "Run." Those are the last words she says before she gets a bullet to the chest. I'm too terrified to move. _

_ My step-dad looks at me and smiles. _

_ "Your turn." _

_ \------end------- _

"Perce?" Annabeth says.

"It's not something I want to talk about," I say, ending the conversation.

_She knows._


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

He was hiding something. I knew it. It had something to do with his mom, too. Even if he never talks about her, I knew they had a strong relationship. I wasn't sure what kind, though.

"Percy?" He looks at me, his eyes unfocused.

"Hm?"

"What was your mom like?"

He stiffness. Then his shoulders slump forward and he looks at me with a tired, but happy expression.

"She was one of the best people ever. She was always so nice to everyone and read the best stories as I went to sleep every night." He smiled wistfully.

So he didn't do anything. But then what happened to her?

"What happened to her?" I ask cautiously.

"She d-died," he says, stuttering at the end. "I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" I nod.

Over the next few weeks, he became distant and avoided me whenever I tried to talk to him.

Then one day, he came up to me and said three words.

"Goodbye, Wise Girl." And that was the last I saw of him.

Until Thalia, Luke, and I arrived in New York years later, that is.


End file.
